Mutant Love
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Collection of drabbles on X-Men couples, and how their powers can lead to romantic and humorous situations. Not just Jean and Scott. Bobby/Rogue/Kitty! And more to come.
1. Jean and Scott

**_AN: Hey! This is my first posted X-Men fanfic, so please be kind and review. This will be a series (not sure just how many parts) of short drabbes (short one-shots) with all our favourite couples in X-Men. It won't be just Scott and Jean! I will clearify which version of X-Men at the start of the chapter. Please enjoy!!!_**

**_Coupling: Jean and Scott_**

**_Series: Evolution_**

Jean Grey walked briskly through the dark and empty halls of the institute where she lived. She'd been up late studying for her finals and was now quite hungry. Heading towards the kitchen, she saw a faint light escaping the room and casting a beam of light into the hallway. She looked at her watch. It was nearly 1 am. Who else would be up at that time? She walked into the kitchen as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb whoever was in there by making a loud noise. She knew who it was instantly, even by her limited view of the person's back. She'd know him anywhere.

"Scott?" Jean whispered softly to the man before her. He turned slightly in his seat at the sound of her voice. Not looking directly at her, rather off into the distance, his body only slightly facing her.

Jean stepped closer and gently rubbed his shoulders in a loving way. "You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Oh… yeah, just a little worried about finals that's all."

"You've been up all this time studying?" Jean asked, as she took the seat beside him.

Scott nodded. "Yeah," he paused and looked over at her. "I got too bored from reading about long-past wars, and politics, so I decided to come down for a midnight snack."

Jean nodded. "Same. Seems like we were on the same page."

Scott stared at her through his dark glasses, his eyebrow rising slightly as his lips turned into a seductive smile. He leaned closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know how we can salvage this evening with something less boring," he whispered against her ear in a low husky voice.

Jean smiled, a shiver of pleasure running down her spine at his bold offer. He wasn't usually like this. While she and Scott had been dating for years now, and normally she wouldn't pass down an offer like this, considering that in a house full of people they didn't often get alone time, she was pretty tired. She pulled back and smiled.

"Not tonight Scott," she said softly. "I'm beat."

Scott took her decline as a challenge, and quickly captured her lips once again. Jean giggled playfully, even in her tired state. She so very much loved her boyfriend. His kisses soon turned more passionate and desperate, his hands making their way down her back to rest on her hips.

Jean sighed lightly against his lips. She really hated having to do this to him, but she pulled away from him. His face questioned her, but she only smiled. She stood and then as she stared at Scott, an idea passed through her mind, her eyes widening. She gave him an impish look before closing her eyes and concentrating. She opened them a few seconds later and stared at Scott, concentrating on her telekinesis.

Scott's eyes widened, much like Jean's had, as he saw Jean's face focus, knowing that face. She was trying to move something around, but what? His question was quickly answered by the water cooler bottle floating in the air. His eyes darted back to Jean as the water bottle came to hover above his head.

"Jean?" Scott asked slowly, staring at the bottle and then her.

Jean laughed as the bottle cracked in two and 15 litres of cold water came rushing down on him, the two halves landing on the floor with a soft thug. A completely soaked Scott stared at the woman he loved, the expression on his face priceless.

"Just helping with that cold shower," she said through a muffled laugh as she walked out of the kitchen giggling to herself, forgetting the hunger that had earlier plagued her.

Scott couldn't help but roll his eyes and let out a small laugh, only one thought going through his head. Gosh he loved that girl with every fibre of his being, and one day she would be Mrs. Scott Summers.


	2. KittyBobbyRogue

**_AN: Hey, here is another drabble. PM or write in a review if you want to request a couple! Any series except X-Men TAS, as I currently watching it. _**

**_Coupling: Kitty/Bobby/Rogue_**

**_Series: Wolverine and the X-Men_**

Kitty tossed it her sleep; she was having a bad dream. In it, people were attacking her and her friends because they were mutants. This was not something exactly original, still it was constantly happening, but it still always bothered her. She was so caught up in her dream that she didn't even feel herself phase through her bed. She fell through the floor and into the room directly below hers and unto a bed.

As she tried to help her fellow X- Men escape, she grabbed unto them one by one and held them tight, phasing them into safety. Not realizing that in her effort to help them, she had grabbed unto someone in reality. As they tried to escape, she started phasing through the ground and into black oblivion. Her worst fear had come true, she was stuck mid-way through phasing. Her head began to spin. She gasped for air, but none was making its way to her lungs. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate. She was dying by ways of her worst fear.

Letting out a loud scream, Kitty awoke. Gasping for air, she looked around her surroundings to find that her biggest nightmare had been only that: a nightmare. As she looked around the room, she found herself to be somewhere that was familiar, yet not her room. She couldn't quite place where she was.

Her arm moved as she straightened herself into a sitting position, and made contact with skin. Her arm jerked away as her eyes turned to make contact with the person beside her. Bobby. His warm eyes stared at her strangely before lighting up in a smile. His jovial mood quickly changed as another head popped up from his other side. Kitty mentally cursed, she must have phased her through too.

"Kitty," Rogue hissed as she clung unto Bobby, claiming what she thought to be hers.

Before Kitty could retaliate, or Bobby try and ease his way out of this awkward situation, the door to the bedroom swung open. All eyes turned guiltily towards the door, and then as one they groaned at who had caught them in this very compromising situation. Logan.

"What the heck is going on here?" Logan growled, his claws extended at his sides. His eyes focused on the three young adults, his mouth turning into a half smile.

"Well I see that it was nothing… you look busy… I'll be leaving," he paused trying to hide his laughter. "As you were."

Turning around he retracted his claws, shaking his head as he walked away. Oh what it was like to be young and in love. If only things now were as simple as a love triangle for him. He never thought that he would long for those days, but he did. If only life were that simple.

In situations like these, he felt sorry for Bobby, that the professor was a telepath.


End file.
